Why is KHR Mafia People Here?
by ArtisticLuna0711
Summary: What happens when you send the KHR Mafia into the lives of two teenage girls who love KHR? Read to find out. Some of these events im this story are based on me and my friend Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based off of me sleeping over at my friend Elsa's house (her account name is DrunkenPander), and fiction. Hope you like =)_**

**Prologue**

If you were to look into the window lit up on the street, you would see two girls. One had a little-longer-than-shoulder length, straight black hair and brown eyes. She had on a pair of striped P.J bottoms and a white T-shirt. The other girl had long curly dirty-blonde hair with burgandy streaks and brown eyes. She had on black sweats and a purple butterfly shirt. They were sitting on the bed and playing the most hardest, competitive game known to mankind. Uno...

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... I know its short...but the chapters will start to get longer in the future._**


	2. Chapter 1: Uno

**Chapter 1: Uno**

"...Uno~" is what the brown-haired girl said. "Haleyyyyyyy! Stop winning, you loser!". "You're just being a sore loser,Elsa!". Haley looked at the black haired girl and suggested, "Wanna play 'Gangster Uno'?". "What? What's 'Gangster Uno'?". Elsa looked at Haley, she was used to Haley's behavior. Insane, random, shy, and weird. Haley replied, "It's where you act gangster at your turn". "Oh...that makes sense. Sure." Elsa thought it would be fun, and she was usually louder at her home anyways. It was Haley's turn and she only had 3 cards left. Haley said in a

'gangster-y' voice "...Reverse...Skip yo, and yellow. Oh in yo face gurl!". Elsa gave her a 'WTF' look, "HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING!". Haley said with a calm, impassive face "Karma, my dear Elsa. It's a little thing called Karma." Haley then proceeded to burst put laughing and falling off the bed. "...OW...hahaha...it...haha...hurts...ELSA...hahahaha!" She then crawled back onto the bed, like nothing ever happened. And shuffled the cards the AWESOMEST WAY EVER! Spreading them out and moving them around. Elsa shrugged and helped out.


	3. Chapter 2: Random Things

**Chapter 2: Random Things**

Elsa and Haley were STILL playing Uno. Then Elsa's little brother ran into the room. "Elsa...Haley..I wanna go Jen's house." "No Elvin, and go away." Elsa replied boredly. "Why?", he replied like any 4-yearold. " 'Cuz she hates you, now go!" Haley snapped (did i mention she was bipolar?). Elvin then ran out of Elsa's room crying. There was silence for a few moments until Elsa said..."You know Jen's going to kill you for saying that, right?". "Ya...*sighs*...I know..." Haley replied staring at the ceiling. "Wanna watch anime?" Elsa asked. "Yaa!" Haley replied enthusastically, throwing her cards to the ground. Elsa followed suit and got up and walked out to get her older brothers' laptop, and she put in his password that she supposedly 'didn't know' (Sarcasm!). Elsa then went to Anime Freak and pressed 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'


	4. Chapter 3: Touhou & Sleeping

**Chapter 3: Touhou & Sleeping**

"Which episode do you wanna watch?" Elsa asked. "The Ring Battles!" Haley immediatly replied. While watching Gokudera and Belphegor fight, Haley randomly said in a dreamy voice, "I wish this was real...". "Yeah that would be cool..." Elsa also said in a zoned-out voice. Their silence was interrupted when Elvis (A.K.A. "Fatty") screamed "ELSA!". "WHAT!" Elsa replied irritated. "Do you have any money?" he asked. "No! Now go away!". Elsa then preceeded to ignore the fatty. After watching KHR for two and a half hours, Elsa suggested they play Touhou. After the first battle Elsa was annoyed that Haley had just learnt how to play, and yet was beating her. "Haley I challenge you to Touhou tomorrow!" Elsa said dramatically. "Okay, whatever..." Haley replied boredly followed with a yawn. "Wanna go to bed?" Haley suggested."Sure..." Elsa said also with a yawn. They both walked into Elsa's bedroom and collected their blankets and pillows. They walked back into the livingroom and got settled on the couched opposite of each other. "Goodnight Haley...". "Goodnight Elsa...", and then both girls fell into their dream worlds.


	5. Chapter 4: In the KHR World

Sorry I havent updated in a while. My teachers have been piling me with homework daily. Oh, and remember. Who ever said 8th grade was esay...WAS LYING!

Chapter 4: In the KHR World

IN THE KHR WORLD...

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were walking to school when Lambo appeared panicking. "Tsuna! I...opened up a po-r-r-tal and...ah!". Tsuna was worried so he ran back to his house with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his heels. Tsuna ran up the stairs and bursted through is bedroom door, to find a swirling black vortex. Reborn appeared out of no where (A/N: Like I LOVE doing to people) and told Tsuna absentmindedly "You should gather your family...". Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera then proceeded to gather Hibari, Chrome, Lambo, Ryheoi, and Mukuro.

"What's that?" Chrome asked innocently. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO EXTREME!" Ryhoei yelled. "It looks like a swirling vortex that can transport us to another location." Mukuro said like a know-it-all. "Should we go through it...?" Tsuna asked unsurely. Reborn smirked (A/N: Normally when he smirks something cool is going to happen). "There;s only one way to find out...". The portal then flashed a blinding white and sucked them in.

WITH THE VARIA...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Squalo's voice rang out. "Ushishishi~. It looks like a portal" Belphegor smirked. "Are you sure about that 'Fake Prince'?" Fran asked. Belphegor then threw knives (A/N: Awesome!) at Fran, but like always they got lodged into his frog hat. (A/N: I his hat). Lussaria (A/N: Who is think is gay) walked in, or more like strutted down the hallway. "OMG, like what is that?"."Fake Prince says its a portal" Fran replied. Once again having knives thrown at him. Xanxus then walked down the hallway with a half-empty bottle of vodka in hand. "What's that?" he said all bossy-like. "A portal" Lussaria replied. A blinding white light flashed, and they were sucked into the portal.


End file.
